Hello, Sugar!
by PyroYoshi
Summary: Trevor catches Ron staring at Wade and decides the paranoid conspiracy theorist needs a confidence boost. He knows just how to do it, and discovers something about himself along the way. Trevor/Ron/Wade, don't like, don't read. Rated M just to be safe.


_His pants are awfully loose. I wonder if they're going to fall down?'_ Ron wondered to himself as he watched Wade attempt to retrieve his dropped item.

A minute ago, the dimwitted Juggalo had dropped his bottle of lime flavored Faygo, and it had rolled underneath Trevor's truck and stopped there. He had gotten down on his knees and leaned forwards in a futile attempt to reach it, being too dim to realize he'd be able to reach it if he got up and walked over to the other side. Doing so was causing both his shirt and pants to slide down. Another inch and his asscrack would be on display.

Ron, who was leaning on the porch railing feigning interest in his transmitters, had an excellent view of this. Though he never admitted it, he stared at Wade a lot when he was sure nobody was looking. The kid most likely had a negative IQ, but he was much, much better looking than most of the Sandy Shores locales. Not only that, but his naive nature and innocent aura were quite cute to the conspiracy theorist.

"Helloooooo, sugar!" Trevor suddenly appeared in the doorway, making Ron jump in surprise.

"Jesus, boss! You scared the shit out of me, I didn't think you were home."

"I was sleeping. What are you doing out here? See something you like?"

"What? N-no, I wasn't looking at anything."

"Ron, you're a horrible liar. I'm best friends with Michael Townley, so trust me, I know when I'm being lied to." Trevor stated, then snapped his fingers. "Wade! Get over here!"

Leaving his Faygo behind, Wade got up and walked over to the porch. "What's up, Trevor?"

"I think Ron has something he'd like to tell you. Isn't that right?"

"Uh, no actually. I'm...I'm not exactly good looking, and it's not like he'd want to, anyway..." Ron stammered and fidgeted with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Do what? Get ice cream? I would like that." Wade commented, though he was ignored.

"For fuck's sake, Ron. Have some confidence. It's no wonder you never get laid with that attitude." Trevor said. "Take me, I get laid all the time. Girls, guys, transsexuals, stuffed teddy bears, it doesn't matter. A hole is a hole. Do you know why it's so easy for me? Because unlike you, I'm confident. I don't give a fuck about what I look like."

"I guess I've never had much confidence. My ex wife never loved me, I can tell you that much for sure. To be honest, the only reason I married her was because I was afraid of what she'd do if I didn't. If anything, I've gained a little more confidence since I met you. Though it's still not much." Ron admitted.

He had been awkwardly looking at his feet when speaking, and when he looked up he could see Trevor smirking at him in a mischievous way. He had seen that look before, and it was one of the many things that made him nervous.

"I think some friendly bonding time between the three of us is in order. Let's go inside, I'll explain further." Trevor said.

Ron and Wade followed him in, though they were both a bit confused. 'Friendly bonding time' with Trevor would never be something as benign as going to the movies or sharing stories over a couple beers. He had his mellow days, but it was more likely that he was in the mood for something weird.

Once they were all inside, Trevor shut his front door and turned to his cohorts. "Ron, I'm going to try and build your confidence, because I'm just that nice. And I'm horny, but this is mainly for you, so you better appreciate it. Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to be you, and you're going to be me. Are you following?" he asked.

"Kind of, but what does that have to do with anything?" Ron inquired.

Trevor dropped his pants and got down on all fours before speaking. "I want you to give me an order. And make it _sexual._"

"...what?"

"You heard me. Make me do something to you, and make Wade do something to me. We're going to do some role playing. I'm going to submit to you, but it's a one time offer, so don't waste it."

It took a moment for the meaning of those words to sink in, and once they did, Ron wasn't sure if he wanted this offer or not. Sure, it sounded nice in his head, but that was merely fantasy. In real life, he had no idea how to be dominant, as he was sure he'd be terrible at it.  
But then again, what did he have to lose? This may be his one and only chance to give Trevor an order in his lifetime, and he knew he'd better take it.

"Uhh. Okay...suck me off, I guess." he said in a very unconfident way.

"I said order me around, not ask me nicely."

"Then I demand that you suck me off."

"Yes, master. Your wish is my command."

That last statement caught Ron off guard, and he didn't know how to react to it. Surely he heard wrong. Had Trevor of all people just called him 'master'? Somehow, it gave him a little more confidence, so he upped the ante of the plans to put his boss in his place, if only temporarily. Maybe he could go through with this after all.

"Hold on a minute. Wade, get that black dildo from Trevor's room and bring it over here. I have an idea." he instructed.

Wade complied and fetched the dildo, though he didn't look sure of what to do with it.

"Good. Now put it in your mouth and lick it, from top to bottom." Ron said.

Wade did as he was told and stuck the soft black dildo in his mouth, licking it all over.

Ron turned back to Trevor, ready to put his plan in action. "Bos- I mean, Trevor, suck me off. While you're doing that, I want Wade to fuck you up the ass with the dildo. Not only that, but you aren't allowed to have a boner."

Trevor said nothing, instead just smirking to himself and musing over how interesting and out of place this was going to be.

Before he knew it, he was going down on his paranoid friend while being assfucked by his borderline retarded one. Ron was almost balls deep in his mouth, and Wade was sitting on his back while plunging the dildo in and out of his ass with one hand while letting the other wander. It truly was a role reversal in more ways than one. Not only was he purposely letting his friends dominate him, he wasn't used to giving blowjobs and being on the receiving end of anal sex. When it came to oral and anal, he usually received and gave, respectively. Despite the fact that he preferred to receive oral as opposed to giving it, he had to pride himself in his sucking skills.

Oddly enough, he found himself enjoying it. For whatever reason, he found it arousing to be treated like a toy. He felt Ron push on the top of his head, forcing it down further, and felt Wade's left hand on his inner thigh, teasing him by purposely avoiding his crotch.

One thing was for sure, he was dangerously close to getting a boner. He was certain that Ron wouldn't really do anything if his order was disobeyed, but he played along just for the sake of it.

The problem was that Trevor could be turned on by almost anything, as he was a man who was sexually attracted to almost everyone and everything. However, there was one mind scarring thought that never failed to make him shudder with disgust and effectively kill any arousal he might be experiencing.

He thought about his mother naked, covered in peanut butter, and doing jumping jacks in a house of mirrors, so that her reflection bounced off every surface. This mental image repulsed him to an extreme degree.

All three participants were so engaged in what they were doing that none of them heard the sound of a car approaching the trailer.

"Shit...this feels good. It's been so long," Ron said to himself as he kept his hand firmly on Trevor's head.

He was close to bursting, he'd only be able to last another thirty seconds or so. There was just one more thing he needed.

Wade, who had been continuously teasing Trevor, looked up at him almost deviously, running his tongue piercing over his lower teeth. Perhaps he wasn't so innocent after all. Not wasting anymore time, Ron pounced.

He grabbed Wade by his over sized T shirt and yanked him close, pulling him in for a kiss. It wasn't much, but it was a taste of something he'd wanted for a long time. He bit down on the younger man's lip ring right as he came into Trevor's mouth.

Being an obedient sub, Trevor swallowed.

Before any of them could move, the door to the trailer flew open and Michael strode in, calling out as he did so.

"Hey T, I've got some details on the next job, Lester told me to meet you h- JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!"

Michael leaped back in surprise and horror at what he saw. His best friend down on the floor, with a dildo in his ass and two tweakers making out on his back.

Wade and Ron both gasped in surprise and tried to run away, but Trevor seemed relatively unfazed. If anything, he seemed a little too enthusiastic about having been walked in on.

"Mikey! How's it going? Give your buddy Trevor a hug!" Trevor jumped up and advanced on his best friend, grinning psychotically while excess cum dripped off his face.

"You stay away from me." Michael pointed at him in an accusatory manner. "I don't know what you were doing with those creepy friends of yours, and I don't want to know. Just...call me when you're ready to go over the details of the job, alright?"

With that, he turned and exited the trailer, his eyeballs still sizzling.

Days in Sandy Shores were usually blistering hot, but it often got cool at night, with a low of fifty degrees or so. Since he usually slept alone, cool nights like this one made Trevor grateful to be sharing a bed with someone. With two people, actually.

Wade was on his right side, snuggled right up close to him while curled into a ball just like a dog. He sort of was like a human pet in some regards.

Ron wasn't as cuddly, as he was laying on his back with his left arm dangling over the side of the bed, but his right hand was placed on Trevor's thigh.

They had both been asleep for a while, but Trevor was wide awake. He couldn't stop thinking about how nice it was not to sleep alone for once. Not only that, but he had enjoyed being submissive more than he thought he would. Even though it went against his dominant nature, he thought that being the submissive one on occasion might not be so bad.


End file.
